Love The Way We Lie
by phia514
Summary: Trish is convinced Austin likes ally, but ally doesn't agree. What happens when dez and Trish make fun of austin and ally and how they should be a couple?. What happens when austin and ally decide to lie together and pretend they are dating to make trish and dez feel bad? Will it lead to something more? Asully I think yes!
1. Ally he likes you

**guess who's back and better then ever? **

**Ya you guessed right ... ME **

**oh and on Instagram follow my account hashtag_hashtag_**

**so read on dudes and dudets **

**xoxo s**

"Who's texting ya?" Trish questioned from the couch  
We were currently laying there having some girl time away from dez and Austin

I smile and look down the screen reads austin

"No one?" I almost ask hoping she won't question further  
See the thing is Trish has this elaborate idea that Austin likes me , but believe me I've seen him flirt with other girls or at least what I think is flirting.

"Ya... No not buying that Allison." Trish says not even looking up from her magazine and continuing to flip the page

I exhale fast " Austin no big deal" I shrug hoping it will cause Trish to shrug it off as well. I have finally got some time with Trish were we don't have to talk about Austin, but knowing Trish boys are her favorite topic.

I look up and realize she's laughing  
"Hey what's so funny!" I pout  
"Just your denial, austin literally can't spend a minute not thunking about you."  
" not true " I throw back

"Ok what ever you same genius, but what does the text say." Trish says

I look down and put in my password then open the messages  
I click the Austin's name with a blue new message dot next to it  
With out think I read the text allowed  
"*thinking about you*"

"Ok oh my god he is literally spelling out my thoughts!"

"That was lucky. Austin doesn't like me he likes other girls more 'slutty ones probably' "

"Your right." Trish says

"What wait did I just win" I'm starting to get excited I never win

"He looooooves you" she said dragging out the o sound.

I started to blush and I couldn't even help it, talking about love just has always made me in some weird was embarrassed

"Aw is little ally blushing" I hear from the door

"Wow Austin funny of you to turn op." Trish says smiling unlike her usual self. I think she is trying to make a point that Austin couldn't handle another second with out me

"So what ya guys talking about" Austin says taking a seat next to me on the other couch.

Before I could respond with music, Trish cut in "boys"

As almost a immediate reaction Austin's eyes darkened and he seemed upset? You could say maybe just tired he snapped back quickly and smiled  
"Well girl times over I need to borrow you guys."  
"Sure" Trish says standing up  
"Let me just put my shoes on" Trish says grabbing her cheetah print heels from the closet

"What do you need us for?" I asked very confused

"Movie time with dez"  
"But I was kind of hoping to go home and do some homework"  
"Ally please please please don't leave me with Trish and dez."

"Fine but just for you." I say walking out the door I think when I turned around I saw Austin fist pump the air , but then again I have been seeing things lately that don't actually happen so whatever.

As we started the mile walk to Austin house it started to get cold and I forgot to grab a jacket when I left

I shivered and remained determined to get there as I walked next to Austin as Trish was walking ahead on the phone with her cousin from California.

Austin accidentally then brushed against my arm  
"Ally your freezing" and before u could object Austin had his hoodie off and in his hand for me "here"

"No really I'm fine." I say smiling back

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer" he said as he started to put it over my head  
I put my arms through and pulled my head through, truthfully it was amazingly comfortable and smelled like him

"Thanks." I said looking up at his eyes  
" no problem" he said not breaking eye contact

"Hey live birds come unlock this door dez refuses to open it." Trish yells downt he block

I suddenly blush and start laughing Austin joins in and we are both utterly embarrassed.

We walked into the house and set up some blankets on the couch and the floor

Trish and dez took the pillows and sat on the floor while Austin and I took the couch

When we finally decided on a movie i put it in "the hunger games" was our decision

I sat back down as close to Austin as I would dare

He then scooted even closer to me as the previews rolled

A quarter through the movie dez and Trish were asleep on each other and Austin leaned over and whispered in my ear "trez right there ally."

"What your not making sense I again austin" I giggled back

"That's there couple name, I can see it now us planning their wedding."  
"Austin do you forget they hate each other?"

"Ya but opposetes attract, like us " he then jumped up adn snapped a few pictures with his phone of them asleep

But what I'm really thinking about is what he meant by 'opposites attract, like us'

Austin then sat back down and slowly out his arm around me as if to see it it was ok

Without hesitation I leaned closer to him and tucked my legs under me.

I then look to see what Austin is doing on his phone

He was posting on Instagram the picture of Trish and dez

"Austin" I say trying to grab his phone away

"Nope it s bound to happen"

He then typed in the comment Trez approved by ally

"Oh no you dont" I said lunging at the phone

I kneeled on his lap and tried to grab the phone but I was to late  
He clicked send

I lowered back down defeated with out realizing I was still in his lap

"Austin Trish Is going to kill me." I say scared

"Ally" he whined back mocking my time "don't worry I'll protect you." He said the last part seriously

"Wow thanks I feel so much better now." I said sarcastically

"No problem" he said smiling and turning me around and sitting me on his lap

"Austin what are you doing?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waste

"Your warm and your wearing my sweater, so deal." He mumbled into my hair

I would get off considering, but I was way to tired so as I watched a few more scenes of the movies in Austin's lap I drifted to sleep.

~Line break ~

* * *

Read and review for me

thanks bunches

love you all

guests followers favorites critics

bring it on


	2. Let's lie together

_mwaaah #its a kiss sound_

_ya so that's for the readers _

_yep I see what u do say and read _

_and for that here's chapter numbero two _

* * *

_xoxo s _

I would get off considering, but I was way to tired so as I watched a few more scenes of the movies in Austin's lap I drifted to sleep.

~Line break ~

I woke up to Trish laughing and dez laughing

I yawned and Austin woke up to "hey beautiful" I just smiled back and then scooted off him and directed my attention to dez and Trish. Why weren't they mad about the post Austin put up.

"What did you two do?" Austin asked grabbing his phone. He considered the thing his child

He started at the screen then jumped on dez and tried to get his phone and dez screeched back "pay back dude" and stated running around  
I was completely confused "um care to share what's happening?"

Austin turned to me "ya guys care to share with my girlfriend?" He said not breaking eye contact with me

The. Trish and dez started laughing all of again

I then checked my phone and saw a picture of me sleeping on Austin with the comment *hello Austin moon fans this is Austin's manager and I would like to inform you all Austin is taken by ally soooo be happy for Austin and his new girl friend and no this is not a joke*  
"TRISHHHHH"

"Honey just give up that act, we all know you like each other your wearing his sweat shirt." Trish said  
Austin and I blushed again

But then I thought of the best idea

I looked at Austin and I think he had the same idea

"Trish I need to tell you something." I said

Austin walked over and sat down next to me  
"Ally and I started dating while you guys were asleep" he said grabbing my hand

I smiled at him " we were kind of hoping to tell the fans out self"  
"But you ruined that." Austin shrugged

"Awkward" dez sung out

"Oh my god ally I'm so sorry. We owe you big time."  
"Um ya we do" dez added looking sad

Austin then walked into the hall way still holding my hand  
"So how are we going to tell them we were lying?" I ask biting my lip

"Um I was thinking this could be good having dez and Trish owe us? All it would take Is some hand holding and more time to get her ?.."

"Ok I guess." I said laughing

- Page break -

**review or not... Wait just kidding yes review **

**if u read this it is actually rude not to review **

**I am a very busy high schooler and am taking time to do this for you so give me some pay back **

**kisses **

**;) **


	3. Believable couple and a perfect couple

**so since I got some good response I made another short chaoter ... sadly it will probably be my last one till a week is over **

**with school I can't be distracted **

**till next weekend **

**xoxo **

-page break-  
Austin POV

"Ok I guess" she said laughing  
And then I grabbed her in a tight hug "don't worry you won't regret it, but we have to make it believable so give it your all"

I then let go and quickly pecked her on the cheeck grabbed her hand and led her back into the den.

"Sooo i have been waiting for this relationship for decades" Trish said

"Asully, that's what Trish and I came up with for your couple name."

I was surprised when ally was the first to respond "aw it's perfect, just like Austin."

Oh I see she took me very literally when I said we have to make it believable

"Ally we all know your the most perfect." I said rolling my eyes and grabing her waist closer to mine

We then stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages... I remember gaining my focus when I heard a camera

"Dez really? I can't just have one private moment." I told him

"Sorry dude but have you checked your phone the fans are dying for more pictures and as your social media checker it is my duty to give the people what they want"

"And what do they want?" Ally asked looking away from me

"Asully fluff... Duh guys." Dez said like it was the most obvious thing ever

He then continued to look down at his phone and I'm guessing post that picture of the Austin moon fan page Instagram considering the last picture thye posted was on my slightly personal account.

"Well ally you heard them let's give the people what they need." I said raising me eye brows

"Ok dez we are going for a walk you are welcome to take cute pictures from ten feet away." Ally said wow she is really taking this seriously it's so cute

"Deal." Trish said smiling "what are we waiting for let's go."

As we walked down the street i held ally's hand and she leaned into my side

Every once in awhile I would whisper a complement in her ear and she would giggle and blush again

When we finally reached the park I pushed ally on the swing and if that didn't make a good couple picture I don't know what will

Then we played soccer well more like I kicked it around while it gave a chance for ally to make as much physical contact with me as possible

As I finally made my 5 Th. goal I trapped the ball and smilies as ally ran up to me

"Read to claim your prize?" She asked smirking  
What was she up to...? Before I could think she stood on the soccer ball so she was closer to my hight and leaned up and  
We slowly leaned in till our lips were touching  
It was a slow short kiss as much as I wanted to deepen it I knew now was not the time especially with dez taking pictures  
It will have wait till later

She pulled away and jumped off the ball  
"My prize was the best part " I said smiling

"Oh Austin" ally said laughing and punched me in the arm

We all got some soda and sat down at the benches

"You guys are like a photo perfect couple." Trish said screeching

"Look at these photos." Dez said handing us his phone

Ally and I scrolled through the photos stopping at the one were she kissed me on the soccer ball

That was our first kiss

I can officially say after all these years I kissed Allison Dawson  
And yes I have been trying this for a few years to no avail  
But just one lie and bam my life long goal can be checked off

"Send that to me." I said handing dez his phone back  
"Me too" ally said smiling  
When dez sent it to me I posted it in Instagram  
Commented my one and only true love

Talk about commentss over 10k in 5 min

I was also happy to repost most of them were not hate  
In fact almost all of them were about how perfect we were together  
I was glad to hear other people agreed with my thought s

austin and ally  
Ally and Austin.  
Mr. Moon and mrs. Moon  
Ally moon loves Austin moon  
Austin moon loves ally Dawson

Like any way your word it... It just sounds perfect

Page break

_review ideas thoughts anything _

_also what do u want to happen next _

_it will speed up the process if u reply _

_thankhs again _

_xoxo_

_s_

_oha nd I don't own anything espically not Instagram _


	4. For real?

**last chapter **

**I cut it short cause I felt this story didn't need to be dragged on **

**but I tried to make the cutest ending **

**but let's face it **

**I'm veryyyyy lazy **

**so enjoy you get what you get **

Page break

"Ally can you grab my phone ?" I asked... it has been a few weeks since we started fake dating  
And I think I can safely admit I'm in love with ally Dawson

Sure this started as a way to get back at our friend  
But Ally and I fallen into a pattern of just real dating  
We haven't talked about how it was fake or how we were going to break it off  
We kind of as you could say just expected it was real and loved on

I still think ally needs a push in the right direction and I'm so ready to give it to her. Trish and dez always talk about how much ally likes me, so I'm hoping they aren't lying. I'm going to take a big step soon and ask her to be my real girl friend.

"Sure" she said smiling and handing it over  
Her smile could brighten up anyone's day

"Thanks honey." I said leaning up and kissing her on the cheek

She blushed, as usual. Every time I complement her kiss her or anything she always blushes  
Some might say it weird, I say it's ABSOLUTELY adorable

"Get a room." Trish yells from behind her magazine and then dez just breaks down laughing "Trish silly we are in a room."  
We all just look at dez and laugh  
I mean he's my best friend but he can be stupid at times. .

I then catch ally's eye and wink and again she blushes

I pat the seat next to me offering her to sit down

She gladly accepts and I put my arm around her and she snuggles her head on my shoulder

It's just now the usual thing we do, and trust me in not complaining.  
"We need to talk" ally whispers in my ear

"About what" I whisper back

Then dez stands up and yells "SECRETS DONT MAKE FRIENDS." Then he ran out of the room

"I'm going to go find the goof ball," Trish says mumbling as she throws down her magazine and leaves the room

Then ally jumps up and Locks the door

"Feeling Scandalous today aren't we." I smirk. But I guess I had the wrong idea about why she locked the door cause she pulls up a chair in front of me and glares.

"Sooooo." She says looking around

I can just feel so many things  
The tension lust love awkwardness anger sadness  
All bundled up in one mess  
One room  
And two 17 year olds

After a while I can't take it  
"Ally." I say PUTTING my finger under her chin and moving it up so her eyes meet mine.

She nodded

"I don't know about you, but I am sick of this being fake all the time, I want it to be real, I ... Ally .. I love you." And just like that those three words slipped out

And changed my life In a big way

She then jumped on my and kissed me then leaned back

"I love you too" and then I pulled her back in for a day full of more kisses  
Dez and Trish never came back

And that day my life was changed

For the better

awwww

so ya sorry that's it?

review

and follow me as a author I will make a new story and try to make it longer.

lol thnks for reading

xoxo

s


End file.
